megamanteamsfandomcom-20200213-history
REX Barron
REX Barron the name of the character who is currently Mattrex and leader of the recently-formed Critical Mass, but it is also the online handle of the member who controls him. The same online member is also Saturn on the Cosmic Gladiators, Infinity Mijinion on the Reploid Rebellion and Ride Boarski on the currently restarting Red Alert. He is a relatively new member to the team scene, having first appeared in July 2007. Chronological Background Saturn REX's first online handle was actually Saturn of the Cosmic Gladiators; he assumed this position in August 2007. Saturn was, at first, based very much on the real-life REX in terms of personality— meaning that he was somewhat sarcastic or serious, but occasionally random and excitable, quite interested in foreign cultures and cuisine, and slightly effeminate. However, Saturn's origin wasn't quite as simple. Because the first Saturn on the Cosmic Gladiators had come from a different dimension, it was possible for REX to make his version of Saturn the original Stardroid from Mega Man V, only modified with new armor and more human characteristics, such as the ability to grow much like a human or to disguise himself as a person. From time to time, Saturn makes use of this feature; he uses the name "Matt Saionji" at those times (the first name and last name were invented during different instances and at different locations). The War Almost immediately in the Scissor Army War, Saturn slipped away from Cossack's side in favor of joining Wily for more manpower and more convenience in the way of repairs. He remained on Wily's side for about half of the war; but did, to an extent, remain in touch with his teammates on the Cossack faction. By the time that he had decided to rejoin Cossack's side and his teammates, Sora Misaki (the team's second Mercury) had been presumably killed in Rome and— although he did not find out until later— Cossack's Citadel and the CG's first Pluto were about to be destroyed. Saturn had been a rather cautious fighter up until then, but he concluded that it would be necessary for him to throw morals and any sign of hesitation aside. The result was increased analytical ability in battle, less concern about truthfulness, heightened arrogance (especially narcissism, for whatever reason) as well an additional unstable, highly sadistic persona that would generally appear (along with a lack of remorse or verbal restraint) only at times when a sudden burst of violence would be desperately needed. Weapons In the original Stardroid Armor, Saturn had only three weapons. Using Black Hole, Saturn takes the ring off his body and creates inside it a vortex that can pull in opponents and absorb most attacks. Using Time Freeze, Saturn can stop time; he will usually take that opportunity to assault the enemy with a circular rapid-fire of shots from the crystal on his helmet. Saturn is also the only Robot Master besides Shadow Man that can slide; he usually takes the ring off and throws it so that he can catch it right after. The second-generation Neo Armor gave Saturn some extra weapons. The exterior of Saturn's new left forearm cover contains a compartment for the razor-sharp Saturn Rings. Although he is not very aware of it, Saturn can control each ring's movements merely by using his CPU; he has unconsciously been using this so that every Saturn Ring will return to his hand, no matter how he throws it. Occasionally the ringed robot is depicted with the Saturn Scythe, but it is exclusively used as a visual running gag. Saturn has also found extra uses for the giant ring on his body: He may use it either as a mêlée weapon in its own right or to active his Emergency Weapon, Shrouded Galaxy. When Shrouded Galaxy is activated, Saturn’s ring rotates rapidly of its own accord. Just about everything in the vicinity gravitates toward the ring and is subsequently sliced to bits. Basically, Neo Saturn's attacks are: * Original Weapons: These were the three in-game weapons that came with the original design. ** Black Hole- Saturn takes the ring off his body and creates a powerful vortex. It pulls enemies toward him and damages them upon collision. ** Time Freeze- Saturn stops time and take the opportunity to assault the enemy with a circular rapid-fire of shots from the crystal on his helmet. If someone has made direct contact with Saturn upon his use of Time Freeze, they are not subject to it. In addition, once an opponent is struck by a rapid-fire shot, they are no longer frozen. ** Slide- Seems pretty basic, but Saturn is the only Robot Master besides Shadowman that can slide. He usually takes the ring off and throws it so that he can catch it right after. * Neostardroid Weapons: The Neostardroid design has enabled Saturn to use two new weapons as well. ** Saturn Ring- Saturn has a number of bladed rings stored in a compartment in his left arm. He can throw them much like Ringman's Ring Boomerangs. ** Shrouded Galaxy- Used solely as an emergency weapon, Shrouded Galaxy begins by Saturn spinning his ring around him in all directions at high speed before activating the Black Hole. In effect, it creates a powerful vortex that sucks in pretty much everything. Weaknesses: Saturn has weaknesses to electrical weapons that could short out his ability to generate Black Holes or activate Time Freeze. He's also acquired a weakness to certain icy attacks, such as Frostman's Ice Wave and Pluto's Freeze Wave, which can leave him trapped. In addition, being a Game Boy-derived Robot Master, he only has 19 energy marks instead of the MM-MM7 Robot Masters' 28 marks, the PC Masters' 32 or the MM8 Masters' 40. Mattrex The position as Mattrex was garnered when Critical Mass was founded in January 2008. Mattrex is the only one of REX's three personas which actually bears that name. REX's full name is Remington Everard Xerxes Barron, and he is among the approximately 480 million human survivors of the Eurasia Crisis, who, for the most part, had hidden underground and had been about halfway around the world from where the space colony crashed. The crisis had occurred a little before REX turned twelve; he is now seventeen years old and incredibly mature. A dedicated student born to a fairly average family, REX was among the top five percent in his high school with plenty of plans for college and the future. It would be wrong to characterize REX as a megalomaniac or a misanthrope, as he respects those of similar or higher status while mistreating those whom he deems of worse status. He sounds indirect because of his manner of speech, which utilizes perfect grammar and complex vocabulary words, but is in fact a person who does not like to beat around the bush so as to avoid insulting others. Those that are of the lowest status are highly likely to be treated violently by REX. REX is also committed to helping the community, but when was trying to help clean up a nearby area that was ruined by the Eurasia crash, he found the remains of the Reploid Mattrex among the wreckage and fused with the armor pieces on contact. He later realized that he could willfully change back and forth between human and Reploid forms; this would allow him to keep working towards a normal future. REX subsequently founded Critical Mass, a team of Reploid mercenaries, and rules them harshly yet effectively. Weapons Mattrex's main weapon is Ground Fire; he spits a flame that hits the ground and lingers for a bit. Embers may spread from a Ground Fire flame. However, Mattrex is also able to control his fire breath in two other, slightly different ways. Using Speed Fire, he shoots flames that pass through walls and travel at a rapid pace. Using Screen Fire, he sets the entire nearby ground aflame for a very brief time. Mattrex also has some physical attacks handy. He can hang onto and climb a wall using the claws on each hand. He may use Body Crush to throw his throw his incredible mass at the enemy without suffering any recoil damage. However, Burner Drive is Mattrex's most powerful attack. He engulfs himself in flames and dashes headfirst toward the nearest wall. A number of flame spouts will jet up from the ground that Mattrex passes over, and anyone on the wall that he rams into will be knocked down. Infinity Mijinion Infinity Mijinion was a position obtained in March 2008. The person that garnered the armor is quite an enigma; all that is known in the way of his past or origins is that he goes by the name "Shade" and has some sort of connection to REX, the leader of Critical Mass. Similar to Mattrex/REX, Shade is able to transform between human and Reploid; his human form closely resembles REX, with the main differences being violet rather than crimson hair (he always wears a pair of blue-tinted shades in his hair) and violet, reptilian eyes rather than REX's green ones. Shade is quite cultured and intelligent, and speaks using rather proper grammar out of habit. However, he's considerably more relaxed than REX, and often dresses more casually and is less likely to avoid slang. He is also a chivalrous, well-mannered romantic, but strongly opposes the idea of holding multiple partners simultaneously. He gets along very well with most members of the Reploid Rebellion (and most people, for that matter), but feels threated by the fact that Shield Shelly has what seems to be a near-endless arsenal of weapons; to make himself feel more secure around her, he treats her less fairly and often refers to her as "Shield Bitch." Weapons Infinity Mijinion has a generous arsenal of weapons and powers. His main weapon is Ray Arrow, an energy attack which fires in a straight line. He can also create an Energy Rain storm by landing on the ground and sending projectiles upward, use the slimy liquids stored inside him to activate Bubble Cannon, levitate or teleport over a short distance. However, he is named after his Infinity Drive ability; it enables him to clone himself endlessly. Ride Boarski REX Barron's most recently-gained position (and currently considered the closest— though that's not saying much— to his real-life personality) is Ride Boarski, which he gained at the end of June 2008. Maximus was an average worker Reploid— albeit rather short-tempered and a pretty big Transformers fan; he actually named himself "Maximus Chrome" to sound like an Autobot— until his CPU was downloaded into Ride Boarski's empty body after the former host was destroyed. Ride Boarski can be hot-tempered or impatient at times; but he lives off energy, thrills and excitement. He loves speed, racing (and racing games), drinking motor oil, and hard rock and metal music; but has an ironic dislike of other people being impatient. Though he usually comes off as an upstanding citizen, Maximus isn't against mingling a little with the enemy or participating in illegal events such as underground racing. The risk makes it worth doing. Maximus knows his way around an automobile and was the one who had incorporated those car parts (exhaust pipes on the back, lights on the chest and tires on the heels) into his Reploid form and an MP3 player into each his and Ride Boarski's heads. Maximus occasionally "misses" his old human-shape body, and keeps it at the Red Alert base so he can upload his CPU back into it awhile when he feels nostalgic. Weapons Ride Boarski's most noticeable power is his ability to transform into become a car of sorts (except that head doesn't really hide at all). He can drive pretty quickly and ram opponents head-on in this form. In either form, he can create an Energy Gate; a triskelion of energy which rotates in place, damages anything that it touches and vanishes after a short time. However, Boarski's main weapon is Moving Wheel; a razor-sharp, tire-like projectile which travels along the ground or may bounce depending on the height from which it is launched. Boarski seems to have a generous supply of them as he can launch as many as five Moving Wheels in succession. Category:Epilogue Characters